Singing Confessions
by Kuki Salazar
Summary: Amity Park's doing a talent show! That's right people!..What's dear Tuck got in store for our resident ghost boy and goth girl?...Is something wrong with Dash? DXS!
1. Chpt 1: Ding! Lightbulb!

Hey yallz! It's me! Kuki Salazar! (Naw, who else would it be?) This is my first fic, so don't kill me k? (I'm already 1/3 dead…) Well, anyway, hope you enjoy it! Ok, Sorry for me re-writing and stuff, but I just had to do it! 'Cause I wasn't happy and satisfied with the chapter I wrote at first. And thus I re write!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM! (No matter how much I wish it!)

Stuff you might want to know:

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

(_My notes_)

_**A really loud sound**_

**SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS**

"A Talent show?" Mr. Lancer's last period class chorused at him. He had just announced that there would be a Talent Show.

"Yes, a Talent Show. And if you plan on bringing your grades up, I suggest you participate." Mr. Lancer said as he finished passing out flyers and looked directly at young Danny Fenton. "Though anyone under 16 may participate." Mr. Lancer walked back to his desk to start grading tests and papers. The students started talking among themselves, flyers in hand.

A trio in the back included a girl, who was apparently Goth" an African-American boy who had a red hat (_don't know what you all want to call it_) and held a PDA in his hand; and a average looking boy. The trio read the yellow flyer:

**Amity Park Talent Show!**

**Have a Talent? Want to show the world? **

**Where: Amity Park**

**When: May 1st from 2:00pm-4:30pm**

**Must be 16 years or younger to enter.**

Danny groaned and rested his head on the cool surface of his desk, his raven black hair over his electric blue eyes, which he closed for a few minutes.

"Great," he sighed, "Now I have to find an act _and _fight ghosts!" Danny groaned again, because you see, even though Danny _looked _like and ordinary teen, he had a secret. He had ghost powers, that's right people, you heard me right. He could turn into a ghos at will.

"Yeah, I have to find an act too," Sam sighed glancing at Danny with her beautiful amethyst eyes. She knew Danny hadn't been getting enough sleep lately, she often saw him out late at night, chasing after some ghost or another when she had woken up in the middle of the night and couldn't get back to sleep. And even thought it really wasn't the gothic way, she cared a lot about her friends and family, Danny especially, weather she showed it or not. "My grades are slipping because I've been to lazy to do the work."

Danny chuckled and opened his eyes again to save himself from falling asleep in class…again.

"Ha! I don't have too! I'm actually passing!" Tucker cheered as he played with his PDA. Tucker had green eye and ALWAYS had some form of technology on him.

"Mr. Foley, a word please." Mr. Lancer called from the front of the room. The trio's heads shot to the front of curiously. Sam raised her eyebrow and Danny blinked as they watched Tucker move to the front of the room.

"Yes Mr. Lancer?" Tucker asked curiously.

"No need to worry Mr. Foley, I would just like to ask you a favor." Mr. Lancer stated calmly. Tucker relaxed slightly, relived he wasn't in trouble…not that he did anything to get in trouble mind you.

"And what would that be, Mr. Lancer?" Tucker asked. Mr. Lancer took a deep breath. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. (_No sickos he's not about to ask Tucker out! SICKOS! Any way, back to the story._)

"Would you like to host the Talent Show?" Mr. Lancer replied with his own question….Tucker blinked…"What?"

"Well your grades are passing and you don't seem to have a problem making a fool out of your self—uh, I mean speaking infront of a large group of people." Mr. Lancer replied. (_Smooth Lancer, real smooth…_)

Tucker raised an eyebrow.

_Ooookay then, that was weird…_

_Well no duh Sherlock! He's Mr. Lancer!_

_Yeah, good point…who are you?_

_I? I am your inner self._

_Yeeaah…anyway, I think I'll take Mr. Lancer up on his offer…_

_Hm? What? Wait! Wh—_

"Sure Mr. Lancer! I'd love too!" Tucker said aloud, cutting off his conversation with his inner self.

Mr. Lancer smiled weakly.

"Very well, you also have the option of organizing the acts." Mr. Lancer added. Tucker nodded. Mr. Lancer also nodded and went back to grading his tests as Tucker walked back to his friends" who were patiently waiting his return by playing a game. They looked up when Tucker approached the sound of the peeping PDA in the air.

"So what'd he want?" Danny asked as he started to doodle on the back of the Talent Show Flyer.

"Yeah, we saw Lancer take a deep breath" Sam chimed in.

"Oh," Tucker chuckled, "he didn't seem too happy about it, but he asked if I wanted to host the Talent Show."

The trio laughed, they knew Mr. Lancer didn't like giving suck and assignment to someone who didn't usually turn in assignments. (_Which is why I wonder how he's passing..._)

"Hey, I was wondering if you would let me choose your acts for you?" Tucker asked carefully and leaving out the part of Lancer asking to organize the acts, he knew they would ask why…

Danny and Sam glanced at each other, and then back at Tucker...

_3, 2, 1…_

Together Danny and Sam's eyes narrowed suspsiously.

"Why?"

Tucker had to smile at their actions.

"Well, you're busy with the ghost fighting," Tucker nodded toward Danny "And you're to busy with not wearing pink dresses." He nodded toward Sam and the trio laughed again. Lately, Ms. Manson had been trying to get Sam to wear a pink dress more than usual.

"Okay Tuck, go ah-"Danny was interrupted by his ghost sense. Danny stiffened for a second before walking briskly toward Mr. Lancer…

"Um, Mr. Lancer? May I—"Danny was cut off yet again, but this time by the teacher.

"Yes Mr. Fenton, you may go use the restroom" Mr. Lancer said before Danny could start talking again. Danny smiled sheepishly and rushed out the door.

"You know, he really should find a new excuse, people are going to think he's got problems…" Sam said as she saw a faint flash of light from the hallway.

Well he actually kind of does have a problem." Tucker laughed a little, "So will you let me choose your act for you?"

"Well…" Sam said unsure…

"Pleeeaaasssee?" Tucker clasped his hands together and leaned onto his desk so that his chin touched the smooth surface of his desk, bottom lip stuck out in a slight pout. Sam laughed at the pathetic scene.

_Well maybe I should let him…_

_Excuse me? This is Tucker we're talking about._

_Yeah, but I don't want to find an act!  
_

_Suit yourself; don't blame me when you're up there dancing the Funky Bunny…_

_Oh shut up why don't you?_

"Sure Tuck, why not?" Sam said smiling slightly.

"Yay!" Tucker cheered happily.

Danny walked in the room at that moment, looking annoyed and approached his friends…still annoyed. By this time Tucker had stopped celebrating.

"Who was it?" Sam asked.

"The box ghost." The trios rolled their eyes…After they had finished their eye-rolling Danny continued.

"He found some boxes down in the basement," he looked down at the right side of his t-shirt and glared, he lifted up the said shirt side slightly and Tucker and Sam could see faint imprints of various objects. "That just **happened** to be full of wooden blocks that included many sharp, pointy edges." He said looking back up and sitting down, letting his shirt down as he did so.

"Ouch." Sam said as Tucker cringed slightly. Danny nodded and rested his head in the palm of his right hand, propping his elbow up on the desk…still annoyed. There was a moment's silence before Tucker started talking again.

"Well, before I go looking for acts I want you two to promise me two things." Sam and Danny nodded, eyebrows raised.

"First, you have to promise that you'll go with whatever act I give you." Sam and Danny glanced at each other before nodding again. "and Danny can't use his powers, and Sam can't use her money!" Tucker added as an after thought as the other two nodded again, more slowly. Tucker smile. "Second," he grinned, "You two can't confess your love until after the Talent Show."…Sam and Danny blinked before blushing and exclaiming:

"TUCKER!"

at this Tucker fell out of his chair laughing and many heads turned toward them at the out bursts to see a blushing, annoyed Danny and Sam glaring down at a laughing Tucker. They looked at trio weirdly, wondering what had happened before shrugging it off and going back to their conversation. It did happen a lot after all.

_**Brrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg!**_

The bell shrieked unexpectedly and everyone hurriedly gathered up their things and rushed out the door.

The trio was walking home, deciding what to do over the weekend, seeing as it was a Friday. The trio stopped by the Nasty Burger to grab some drink before heading home, they had just walked out the door when…

"Oh crap! I just remembered that'd I'd be busy tomorrow!" Tucker suddenly 'remembered' looking disappointed" hoping that his friends wouldn't need an explanation.

"Why?" A curious Sam asked.

Yeah, like _that_ would ever happen.

"Uh, well, I gotta organize my computer files." Tucker lied on the spot. The other two merely shrugged and started walking again as their friend sighed with relief unnoticed.

Truth was, Tucker had already organized his files yesterday, while he was out sick. And it was a good thing he hadn't told his friends, 'cause he needed an excuse to be away for a day and plan his scheme more thoroughly. He ran to catch up with his two friends who were in denial and joined in their conversation on what the pair would do for half the weekend…

"I know what you could do!" Tucker exclaimed suddenly, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Which would be…?" Sam said rolling her eyes. Tucker walked ahead of them slightly, preparing to run, before answering.

"You two lovebirds could watch a movie together! You know, like a date!" he laughed before running off.

Danny and Sam blinked.

Then blushed.

Then yelled:

"TUCKER! WE ARE NOT LOVE BIRDS!"

This made Tucker laugh harder.

"Sure you're not!" Tucker yelled back, still running.

Danny and Sam growled and glared angrily and took after him; both still blushing, unknown to each other.

**SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCS**

Thank you, thank you! Lol, I hope you enjoyed reading the story as much I had writing it! Oh! Please review! I'd love to know what you think, and it makes me happy! XD Thank you again!


	2. Chpt 2: Disney Movies and Sleepovers

Hey! Kuki here! SO SOOOOO SORRY! It's been like forever since I updated yeah? (Forever is short if you compare it to the calendar o0) It's just that I've had TAKS and yeah, I'm actually surprised that I could fit this in! Well here ya go!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!_

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

Danny and Sam had taken Tucker's idea into consideration. They decided to have a Movie marathon sleepover, a MMS. Sam's parents would be gone fore the week on a trip to England….not that Sam cared or anything…So they only had to convince Danny's parents.

Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard. All Danny had to do was say "Mom, Dad? Can I sleepover at Sam's?" Of course, Danny's parents said no, saying something about him being a teen and all… "But Tucker will be there!" and Danny's parents agreed in the end…after giving him the talk.

Danny landed on Sam's front step around…eight, Danny confirmed as he glanced at his watch. He was clad in his pajamas: a white under-shirt and electric blue pj pants. He held a dark blue duffel bag under his arm and a back-pack on his back that contained: the clothes he would the next day, and around…ten to twenty Disney movies, and his wallet (_The wallet doesn't mean anything ok? I just figured he carried it around with him, I do..._) and as I 'Just in case' a Fenton thermos, it really was just out of habit for the trio, you just didn't leave the house without one.

Making sure he had everything Danny rang the door bell and he heard the faint '_Ding-Dong_' sound echo through out the large house. After a few seconds Danny heard Sam's voice, "I got it! I got it!" She yelled to no one in particular as she slid down the stair banister and toward the door. Sam glanced at her watch as she opened the door to see a smiling Danny.

Sam too wore her pajamas" her hair down, a purple tank-top and black pj pants. Danny stared for a minute or two, before blinking then blushing then greeting her.

"Hey Sam! You ready for a night of endless Disney movies?" Danny said cheerfully, stepping into the house and setting his things down at the foot of the stairs.

"Yep! Just need to take care of a couple of things..." Sam replied closing the door with her foot and walking into the kitchen.

"Oh? Like what?" Danny asked, tilting his head slightly and following her.

"Like…what snacks and drinks are we gonna eat and drink!" Sam said stopping and spinning around and stopping again as she propped her elbows on the counter, facing Danny.

Danny laughed and leaned his elbow on the counter next to Sam.

"Oh I don't know how about some traditional popcorn? And some chocolate!" Danny added happily.

Sam laughed as she began to pull said snacks out of a cupboard. "Okay, 'Mr. Traditional' what would you like to drink?"

Danny pulled out a sophisticated face, looking at his fingernails, "Well, Ms. Individuality, how about some coke?" He looked out from the corner of his eyes. And they both burst out laughing. After Sam had stopped laughing she walked across the kitchen and took out a few bottles of coke as Danny popped the popcorn into the popcorn popper (_A.K.A. the microwave_).

They chatted about the talent show and who had what talent and, _somehow, _they ended up with Romeo and Juliet. And not-so-oddly enough, they both loved the story…

"Oh! But what's your favorite part?" Danny asked and Sam immediately replied.

"The Kiss, The kiss was my favorite part."

"Yeah! Same here! It's awesome that when…"

"Romeo died and Juliet killed herself because she loved him so much? Mmmhmm." Sam nodded, not knowing that she had just finished Danny's sentence, and neither did Danny.

As they both stood thinking about the kiss, Danny looked at Sam. He noticed how pretty she was with her hair down…

_Whoa, she's…pretty…REAL pretty…_

_No way clueless! She's way more than that!_

_YOU again! Why the heck did you come back!_

'_Cause if I didn't…you'd be even MORE clueless!_

_Oh…HEY!...but you're right, Sam's way more than pretty…_

Danny looked at Sam again…

_She's beautiful…_

Danny ended up staring at Sam, and so did Sam…'cept she was staring at Danny.

Both unknowingly leaned forward towards each other, eyes half-lidded. They were only inches apart…Danny glanced as Sam's moist lips, then looked into her warm amethyst eyes and lost himself in them…they were only centimeters apart…Sam looked up into his soft electric blue eyes, she too lost herself in his deep pools of icy blue…Only a few millimeters…Their eyes closed and their lips brushed against one another, sending an electric thrill through both their bodies and…

_**BEEP!**_

The microwave gave an impatient beep.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC

CURSE THE MICROWAVE! and its short! so sorry! Gah, lol, I nearly gagged (as a matter fact, I think I did) when I wrote that…as much as I want Danny and Sam to get together, I can't stand writing kissy scenes and such...ew...lol, well please press the little periwinkle button on the lower left hand side and make me happy! Tell me what you think:3


	3. Chpt 3: Disney Movies and Sleepover prt2

Ack! Soooo sorry I haven't updated, I got grounded from the computer grrr! well I bring you Chapter 3! And you'll be happy to know that it's a bit longer than chapter 1 so yeah...hope you enjoy!

_Disclaimer: No, I do NOT, I repeat NOT own Danny Phantom!_

**SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC**

Danny and Sam quickly jumped about five feet apart and blushed furiously, (_seriously, the two were redder than a tomato!_) But for some reason, they were smiling. As they both stuttered for words, they w ere thinking the same thing:_ How the heck did that happen?_

Finally, Sam found words to speak.

"Um, better take the popcorn out..." she trailed off as she shuffled toward the microwave.

Okay, maybe they weren't something to kill the awkwardness, but it was definitely better than nothing right?

Danny followed her and as she was about to open the paper bag, he grabbed it from her with a grin and held a bowl under it. He turned the bag intangible, letting the popcorn fall into the bowl. He winked at Sam who started laugh, (_Don't worry, it didn't fall on the floor!_)which caused a chain reaction and Danny joined her. They were both glad that the tension was broken.

"Okay then, one more thing to take care of." Sam stated as she walked out of the kitchen, an toward the stairs; popcorn bowl and chocolate in hand. Danny soon followed with a coke bottle in each hand.

"Like what?" Danny questioned. Sam stopped at the foot of the stairs and turned. Danny smiled.

"That would be where we're going to watch movies: My room, or down stairs?" Danny grinned and walked over. Sam looked at him curiously, but Danny just snaked his arm around his waist and pointed his finger skyward as if he had discovered something.

"Up, up and away!" he exclaimed and with that sank through the floor, only to float back up with a laughing Sam, he himself chuckling.

"Heh, whoops, wrong way..."

This caused sam to laugh harder, which caused Danny to laugh. (_Laughing is contagious no?)_ He floated up and went to Sam's room.

When they arrived it was dark, except for the light moon light that found its way through the window, and the room was chilly. Sam flicked on the light and an orangish color spilled into the room. Sam found his things already set up by Sam's bed, and went over to sit atop his sleeping bag. As Danny sat, Sam walked into her closet and dragged out purple and blue beans bags. (She also had a green one for Tucker) and placed them at the foot of her bed. She looked over to Danny, who was ripping a sheet of paper into strips. She walked over with a confused faced and picked up a slip.

Written on it in slightly messy handwriting was 'The Fox and the Hound' and she understood what he was doing. Dropping the slip back onto the pile, she walked back to her closet and started to rummage around.

Danny finished ripping up the sheet of paper with disney movie titles on them and found a small pile of paper strips in his lap. He look around the room as he got up, letting the slips of paper flutter down to his sleeping bag. He walked over to the entrance of Sam's huge walk in closet and stuck his head in. He could see Sam bent over a box at the far far end of her dark closet (_all pink clothing or what not had been hidden, thrown away, or donated to chairty_), it was sort of hard totell she there because of her black clothing and hair.

"Um, Sam? What're you looking for?"

"Ah good hat...and a blanket." came Sam's slightly muffled reply.

Danny chuckled and went over to stack the movie up makeing sure each name was on a slip of paper.

He had just finished when Sam walked out of her closed with a top hat on and a warm black comforter wrapped around her like a cloak, she wore a smirk upon her face. Danny thought she looked like...some magician...a big grin spread over his face.

Danny laughed as Sam stuck her toung out and laughed a bit. She bowed and the top hat tumbled down her arm into her hand where she caught the rim with a smirk, strightening up with a laugh. Danny countinued to laugh with her as he dropped the slips of paper into the hat.

"Where'd you get that?" Danny questioned, he felt that he knew the hat from somewhere as he pointed at the hat. Which was now being twirled in Sam's hands. The girl looked at Danny with a raised eyebrow before answering.

"Well I do souppose my closet..." Sam trailed of with a small giggle.Danny responded with sticking out his tounge as Sam plopped down into her cozy, soft, purple bean bag and placed the hat beside her.

"You know what I mean!" Danny said as he also plopped down on his own soft, cozy, blue bean bag chair, grabbing the black blanket and curling up in it. You had to admit, even if it was summer, Sam's room was freezing, and it was no mystery why she had so many blankets.

Sam tugged at the blanket with a 'nyah!' and 'ha!'ed in victory when she got a ddecent sized amout and curled up smileing.

"Saaaaam! Answer meee!" Danny whined.Sam giggled before turning to Danny with a humored smile lighting her face.

"You mean, you don't remeber?" she said with fake suprise as Danny shook his head. "Well," Sam countinued, "it was kinder, and it was spring break..."

Three kids layed on their backs, in the freashly cut grass.

"Oh! Look!" a little girl in jean overalls with a purple tee-shirt underneath point at a cloud. "That one looks like a bunny!"

"Yeah, and that one looks like a rocket!" A boy whose messy black hair fthat fell into his brilliant blue eyes pointed at another cloud. Another boy with a red barret pointed to another cloud.

"Mmhmm, and that one looks like one of them hats fancy peoples wear!"

"Hey you guys! Let's play magic!" The girl stood up excitedly.The other two boys soon followed, dusting them selves off.

"Okay! We can use my magicy set thingy that I got for my birthday!" Danny said, his blue eyes light up with excitment. The trio ran inside to find the supplies needed.

Danny smirked at the memory, and looked down at Sam, who's head was currently resting on his shoulder, rembering the day too. Danny nudged her slightly and she looked up at him with a smile.

"Just so you know, you look funny when a hats much to big for you..." Sam teased. Danny made a face and they both giggled. Sam took the hat, gave it one last twirl, and offered it to Danny. Said boy stuck his hand into said hat for a full two minutes in which Sam got slightly annoyed...and Danny thought back to the few seconds ago when he had watched Sam, her head on his should. He remebered his sudden urge to just hug her. He wonderd, slightly lost and confused, where that urge had come from.

He pulled out a slip.

"Finally!"

"Anastasia" he read out loud. Sam stood, takeing the blacket with her (this cause Danny to pout in protest) and popped the movie in and went to flick of the lights. She came back, where Danny grabbed the blacked and curled up as the previews started.

"Hey!" Sam pouted as she tugged at at the blanket, only to have it twisted away from her.

"Nooo! Mine!" Danny sent her a playful smile. Sam put o nher best puppy dog pout just as he turned to face her. Danny groaned. Sam's bottom lip began to quiver and her eyes began to well. Danny took one more look at her and scowled.

"Fine." Danny grumbled, "Just don't do the puppy dog face again" as he gave up part of the blanket.

"Yay!" Sam cheered in victory, ignoreing the last part, and curled up and faced the movie. Danny murttered something along the lines of 'evil little goth girls and thier little evil ways...' before turning to watch the movie.

Six or so hours later, the couple had finished whatching at least 4 movies...Danny had a glint in his eye that only very few knew (His sister, Tucker, and definatley Sam knew this glint very well...) and those who did feared that glint. It was the glint of full on mishiviousness. (_Hide people! Hide!_) Sam saw this and immeditely scooted over. She'd seen that look before, she'd seen it alot, and she knew what it ment. He usually had it when he was gonna do something...bad.

Danny reached for her stomach and Sam's grew wide with fear, her head shakeing furiously. She made a dash for her bed, her hair flying behind her, and hid under blanket. Danny stood and, floating, went over to her. He lay in the air on his stomach and brought his hands down to where Sam's stomach qould be. He poked her and heard a mufffled giggle. He pulled off the covers and tickled her, Sam burst into laughter.

"NOOOOO! Danny! QUUUUIIIIITTT!" Sam yelled between laughs, trying to move out of the way.

"Poke Poke Pokedy poke poke!" Danny laughed.

"Hmph!" Sam reached up just underneath his chin and tickled him. Danny's face face scrunched up as he pressed his chin into her hand, trying not to laugh. Sam used her other hand to tickle his sides.

"NUUUUUUUUU!" Danny cried, laughing

"Don't think so ghost boy!" Danny took her hands in his to try and stop the tickling, he spread his arms so that Sam's would too, away from his body...

...But because of this, and because he was no longer floating...

..it _kinda_ left them in an awkward position...

Danny rolled them over so that Sam was on top, they were both blushing. Sam yawned and rested her head on Danny's chest...

"I'm sleeeeepy..." She said, closeing her eyes, she was so comfortable...

"Aw, come on! It's onlyl..." Danny looked at his watch, "2:15..." Sam laughed into his chest, her eyes still closed. She felt warm and content.

"Night Danny..." she whispered, then on impulse (_hahaha! I'm impulse my foot! She WANTED too!_) kissed him (_yes, that's right on the lips..._) and drifted off to sleep.

Danny was in shock, even though it really was just a peck on the lips, Danny was still in shock.

_What just happened?_

He looked down at Sam.

_Did I just imagine that, or was that for real?_

_It was for real, dimwit_

This fact finally seemed to register, and his eyes widened slightly, though he didn't notice it, he also had a smile on his face.

_Did...Sam...just KISS me?_

_...NO DUR STUPID! rolls eyes Honestly..._

He blinked, and deciding to worry later (or not at all...), he sighed in content and hugged Sam.

"Night Sam..." He whispered before falling into a pleasent sleep...

**SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC**

...yeah, so cute! XP but do they seem out of character too you? Even in the slightest? Be honest now! And thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I got over 10! I'm so happy! (I didn't expect even get ONE!) X3 Thank you all again!


	4. Chpt 3: Dashin' Through Thoughts

Hmmm...ok. Sorry I haven't updated, but I'm just kinda makein' this up as I go...but I can promise that there's something in this chapter, that will be mentioned in the future! But careful, you might miss it! And if there's any mistakes...sorry! But yeah...On with this story long forgotten...

Disclaimer: _I'm gonna say this, so listen up! I. DO. NOT. OWN. DANNY. PHANTOM._

**SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSSCCSCSCSCSCSCSC**

A nice Sunday afternoon...

Dash sat, his back against the trunk of a large tree, glad for the shade. His jacket beside him, he was glad to just stop for a bit and just take in what was going on in life...yeah, Dash Baxter was thinking...(_o.o Can you believe it!)_

About what you ask? Nothing really, just things about his life...like, why didhis life feel prearranged? He knew why, he did the same thing nearly everyday, because he was on the 'A-list' and if you did something that the others didn't like...then you were out. Then he wondered why he was even on the A-list...he knew the answer to that too...he recalled that he made the whole thing up..but it wasn't meant to be seriously taken though, more like a little club...

-SC-

Six year old Dash lay on his bed, bored like many first graders would be. It was too dark to play outside and his friends had other things to do...

And he was very bored. Absurdly bored...but, he found a way to entertain himself: he was imagineing he and his friends being spies, going on super secret missions and such. (_Hey, I had to havefunwriteing thisright?_)But...they needed a name the boy thought. So he thought for awhile...thinking up weird names like 'Amazing List' and 'Crawlers' (_Don't look at me like that! I couldn't think up names..._)but, he eventually settled on 'Awsome Listeners' because they hardly ever talked...

After a few more minutes Dash went over to the small table in his room, pulling out some paper. He drew and wrote a few things, ripping up some papers. The whole time imagining an adventure...

The next day at school, Dash walked over to the table out side where he and his friends usually sat.

"Hey Dash," he was greeted as he slid into a seat..

"Hey Tuck, Danny, Sam...where's the other two?" He replied (_I think they could've been friendsonce upon a time..._) as he slipped of his back-pack, moveing it infront of him.

"Ummm...they're not here yet, and what are you doin'?" Danny asked, his messy black hair falling over his curious blue eyes as he watched said boy rummage through his bag...

"I came up with this thing last night and I wanted too show you..." Dash trailed off as he furrowed his brow and turned his bag upside down, emptying the contents onto the table...

"Sure, just dump your stuff on the table..." Sam's sarcastic remark came, adjusting her purple T-shirt and rolling her violet eyes...

"I can't find it!"

"Find what?" Tucker joined into the conversation, as he looked up from his video game.

At another table some kids were checking out some papers that they had found in the hall...

-SC-

And thus, the A-List was formed...Dash sighed. It hadn't come into effect until around the middle of Fourth grade, then after that everything was the same. Same coversations, same actions, same alot of things. And his life felt prearranged because his parents practicaly planned out his life..another sigh...

Dash looked around the park...some kids were playing on the jungle jim, some girls jogging through the park, some guys playing frisbee. He watched as Danny, Sam, and Tucker entered the park. He noticed that Fenton and Manson weren't that happy, and blushing lightly. He heard a bit of what the Techno-Geek was saying as they passed.

"Awww, but it's such a cute picture!" Tucker was teasing as he held up his PDA to show the other two the picture. It only cause the couple to blush more.

"Tucker, if you don't stop. You'll have a date with my boot!" Sam fumed as she glared daggers at said boy. Danny glared, but muttered something, Dash wasn't close enough to hear. The other two spun and looked at him, confusion apparent on their faces. Danny blushed and whispered something to Sam, whose eyes widened, and turned a wonderful shade of red that would make all of you Danny/Sam shippers out there, very happy. But luckily for the lovebirds, Tucker had heard. But he had seen the blush on their faces, he started laughing and makeing comments as he ran away from the other two: One yelling about a boot, the other something about ectoplasmic guns.

Dash rolled his eyes and shook his head at there loserishness...as he called it. What would Foley have done thsi time? Another roll of his eyes, he could only imagine. He countined looking around the park. People bird watching, kids chaseing one another, some girls down by the lake which was hidden...(_He's in one of those spots that you could see it..._) Another sigh...he got up and dusted himself off, jacket slung over hsi shoulder, he walked towads the exit. He had to meet Paulina at the mall...again...

**SCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSCSC**

Ok, I know it seems kinda boreing, nothing much happened this chapter. But I had to have something for this chapter, and I could see Dash being friends with our favorite trio...right. Well anyway, I have somethings planned out for next chapter. Any of you find anything that could be in the next chapter? Lol, I bte yall blinked and missed it! XD Anyway, tell me what you think! Please?

Till next time...

Kuki


	5. A Summer's end note

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry to say that I'm putting this on pause. School is starting and my Mom has just informed me I'll only be allowed to use the internet on weekends.

This, as she apparently doesn't know, will absolutey not work for me. To much to do you know?

In the meantime, I'll be re-writeing some the story, just makeing small changes and adding more detail and such. And hopefully (If I get my lazy butt into gear) I'll have some new chapters to add. I really am sorry...

Kuki Salazar


End file.
